


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(36)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [36]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(36)（文：十甫）

再度睁开眼睛，倏地进入眼中的光线使流川不得不再次闭上眼睛。

过了一阵子，他才慢慢张开，先是一条缝，待适应后就全然将眼张开。

伸手抚了抚后颈，本显得茫然的眼神待见到躺在不远处的一个人时，立刻变得清明。

他连忙向那人爬去。

俯视着躺着的人，一头红发依然耀眼亮丽。

然而，怎么一动也不动的？

难道……

流川突然感到心惊，伸出一根手指，微抖着，缓缓地探向樱木的鼻下。

温热的感觉。

心宽。眉展。

直到现在，他才有多余的心思环顾他们身在之处。

无窗无门、四四方方的密室。

而且很低，若站起来的话，一举手似乎就碰到天花板了。

还有……白。

无论是天花板、牆壁还是地板，都是一片白。

难怪这里的光线特别亮、特别刺眼，原来都反射了四面八方的白色。

流川检查了樱木的后颈，看到有一道浅浅的瘀痕，顿时明白，他与自己是同时候被击晕的。

不明缘故。

也许是不想让他们知道自己被带往何处吧。

流川见樱木昏迷未醒，便握着他的手，侧躺在他的身边。然后沉淀自己的思绪，默默地想着今天所发生的事、即将面对的事……以及人。

虽然目前不知身在何处，但他肯定，他与樱木皆已在山泉健一的掌握中。据他自己查到的消息，他发现，山泉健一与东京警察总部的高头警司以及神龙社的阿部山雄原来是旧识，曾是同一所警察学校的学生，同为安西教授的学生。只是不知为何，山泉健一从不向外透露他这段往事。因此，流川就这点线索，大胆假设，阿部山雄、高头与山泉健一其实狼狈为奸，勾结在一起干着不可告人的勾当。阿部山雄即为瘟神组织的运输管，那么替他疏通各项海关关口的应该就是高头了。而山泉健一，也许就是他们三人中的主脑，利用自己的职务方便，取得各种药物与病毒样本以及负责策划工作。或许，当年在他家乡发生的惨案，就是山泉健一一手策划的。

而今早高头指令高砂务必将樱木带走，流川猜测，也许樱木是未来人的身份被揭穿了，因为山泉铃奈曾将樱木的血液样本做过化验，山泉健一可能从她那儿查知樱木的身份。至于，为何他会被带来山形市，就猜想不透了……

山泉健一……似乎所有的事情都与他有关，因他而起。

真想把这老邪恶捉住，狠狠地拷问，然后将他的恶行公诸于世。世人说，虎毒不食儿，但这山泉健一似乎连动物都不如，他的心狠手辣从他出卖亲生女儿事件就可以窥知。

流川任由思绪胡乱飞转，然而双眼却静静地注视着樱木左脸的轮廓，随即左手悄悄地爬上樱木的胸膛。

将手掌覆盖在他的心脏位置，感受着他微微跳动的心。

半晌，彷彿受到蛊惑似的，流川将头枕上樱木的胸膛，用耳朵倾听他的心跳声。

慢慢的，感觉到自己的心跳也渐渐跳出樱木的频率。

很和谐。

脸贴在樱木宽厚的胸膛，鼻中嗅着熟悉的、樱木独有的味道，他舒服得想睡过去，根本不在乎自己是否身处险地。

不禁回想起前几天，樱木被醋熏晕的时候，自己也是这么枕在他的胸前睡着的呢！

那一天……流川微微牵起嘴角。

突然……

「狐狸～你听到我说话吗？听到吗？」

是白痴在说话吗？

怎么声音不像！

流川的头微微动了一下……

「别动！狐狸，就这样躺着。」

这一会儿，流川清楚地听到，声音从肚皮传来。

流川伸手轻按着樱木的肚皮，「白痴！你会腹语？」

「是呀！厉害吧？」

手掌感到轻微的震动，流川不禁皱眉，虽说一瞬间知道樱木懂腹语，心里不禁高兴。然而，“听”樱木沾沾自喜的“语气”，即想到他自大的神气，心下不爽，于是「哼！」了一声。

「狐狸不爽吗？就知道你这狐狸妒嫉天才的本事……呀！别动别动！他们都在上面看着呢！」

“听”樱木如此一说，流川立刻恢复冷静，于是按捺怒气，「我们被关在地下室吗？这里是什么地方？」

樱木知道流川以大局为重，强忍怒气，便认真地“说”，「上面传来了四道很弱的脑电波，应是监视我们的人，至于在哪儿，我不知道，他们没‘说’，不过，我倒希望被关在……」

「SAVE.2U的总部？」

「是。希望我们的运气会好一点。」

至到此刻，流川不得不承认，樱木的读脑能力与腹语术挺管用，让他们不必开口就能商议事情了。

突然，他想起一件事，「白痴！那铁男与高砂，是不是进行着什么害人计划？是不是与山泉健一有关？」

「……」

「白痴！快说！不要隐瞒我！他们有什么计划？」

「……你果然厉害……铁男被派去杀水户洋平明志。至于，高砂……则奉了高头的命令……想要在山形市举行花笠祭时释放病毒试剂！」

流川心下吃惊，他们想在花笠祭释放病毒试剂，受害的将是上千上万的人呀！

「狐狸，花笠祭是在什么时候举行？」

「八月五日到七日。」

「今天是八月一日……我们只有四天时间……一定要想办法阻止才行！」

「嗯……擒贼先擒王，必须先捉住山泉健一迫他就范才行！」

「不知道那个10有没有在，若捉住他胜算更高。不但可以用他来威胁山泉健一，更能迫他说出SAVE.2U的总部在哪里……一举两得……」

「必须先捉住山泉健一才对！」

「不！是10！这个才是关键人物！」

「山泉健一！」

「10！」

「山泉健一！」

「我说是10！」

「山泉健一！」

「10！」

「真是白痴！你到底弄清楚状况没有？我们现在必须先阻止山泉健一他们释放病毒试剂！不管瘟神组织与10是不是有参与这个计划，但在这里，我们就必须先阻止山泉健一！」

“听”流川对他“咆哮”，樱木不禁沉默，不是害怕流川生气，而是他说了一个他无法反驳的事实。

虽说，只要一查到瘟神总部，他就有办法瓦解任何病毒所带来的威胁，扭转历史。可是，远水救不了近火。他目前只查知这瘟神组织是SAVE.2U组织，主席是代号10的Jamaes Anderson，真实身份是世界卫生局最高专员……但现在，他连Jamaes Anderson的下落都不知道，更别说想擒捉他并从他的口中探知SAVE.2U的总部。

然而，流川的主张则不同了。

也许山泉健一只是SAVE.2U组织里的小人物，但他在日本有头有脸，更有家有宅，而且背景清晰，更容易让人掌握其下落。再加上，此次自己与流川被捕捉，或许就是他暗地里策划与指挥的。既然想尽办法捕捉他们，就肯定会亲自见上一面。因此，若趁见面时，擒捉住山泉健一，也许就能解除山形市的危机了。

沉默了一阵子，流川对樱木“说”，「无论是捉山泉健一还是10，总之，我们必须先离开这密室才能说别的。」

「呣！狐狸，我们一定要想办法先离开这里，然后捉住山泉健一。先解除山形市的危机，再说瘟神。」

流川偷笑了一下，他们的分歧终于消除，达成一致的决定了。

正待继续商议时，突然听到樱木的肚子发出“咕噜咕噜”声。

「……狐狸，你不饿吗？」樱木好像有一点尴尬地“说”道。

「不会！」

「我很饿……饿死了……没力气了……」

流川倏地一震。自从他们结合后，樱木的身体状况就开始变差了，「……你的身体状况……是不是我…」

「没事！我的状况……与你无关！我想也许是与山泉铃奈的死有关。自从知道她成为第一个TG3845病原体寄主后，我的身体就开始衰弱了，我推测，她的死也许创造了一个更恐怖的结局……直接影响到未来世界……也连带影响我了……」

流川用手抓了抓樱木身上的衣服，随即又将手平放在他的胸前。

「狐狸，你说，安西老爹他们现在会不会出事呢？那两个警察我倒不怕，最怕的是阿部山雄到达霍士后……趁机杀人灭口！我认为以他的行事作风，他一定会这么做！」樱木知道流川很担心他的身体状况，于是转移话题。

「嗯。」

「怎么你好像一点都不关心似的。」

「没有必要。会发生的事情，迟早会发生的。而且教授并不糊涂。」

「你是说，老爹早就知道阿部山雄有背叛之心……」

「是。只是教授还想给阿部山雄一个机会，所以今早才会通知他来开会。」

「那个老狐狸……害我还一直担心他会被阿部山雄害呢！心思真刁鑽……」

「你不是会读脑吗？难道教授的脑你也解读不了……」

「……我…其实，现在……除了你的以外，对于其他人的脑电波……我有……接收困难……」

「你还说没事！」流川倏地紧抓樱木胸前的衣服，紧得连手指也泛白了。

「没事！真的……」樱木紧握了与流川原本交握的手一下，倏地，用另一只手抚上流川的头。

流川突然醒觉樱木想要除下他颈上的DIC5-E6-BEL5H，挣扎着想要用手搁开，但已慢了，樱木的手已滑至他的后颈。

然而，流川以为的事并没有发生，樱木只是很轻柔地揉了揉他的颈一下，就转而抚上他的脸，「颈还痛吗？他们下手很狠呢……」

樱木关心的“话语”，让流川情不自禁地从他胸前抬起头来。

凝望着樱木已张开的眼睛，从他琥珀色的瞳孔看到自己，流川慢慢地将自己的唇趋向樱木的。

突然，樱木脸现痛苦之色……

本贴由十甫于2003年12月20日00:24:22在“N2”发表


End file.
